


Episode 2: Never Grow Tired of You

by drainbamage954 (cats_cradle6766)



Series: Blooming Hearts [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Smut, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Open Mic, Switching, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/drainbamage954
Summary: And just as it is every week, Jongin finds himself standing in the back and watching fondly the guitarist on stage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ang, who ended up doing a wonderful [edit](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/drainbamage954/20810370/118361/118361_600.gif) to accompany this story.

Every Friday is the same. Regardless of whether it has been a work day or if Jongin has spent the majority of the day lying on his couch and doing nothing or working the whole day watering plants or in whatever job he may have grabbed for the winter off season. But every Friday is always the same. Every Friday, around eight he find himself in the local cafe, opened after hours and teeming with the usual crowd of locals and a few others who seem to have wandered in from the signs outside, standing in the back, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, as he watches and waits for Chanyeol to step up on stage, guitar in hand, and smiling softly as he steps into the warm lights of shop and the view of his listeners.

This Friday is no different, even as the warm July air wafts into the cafe while the baristas fix up coffee drinks and slices of cake for customers as they settle in to watch the evening line up of open mic performers. Jongin smiles as he watches Jinki lean over to a small group of high school girls who giggle behind their hands while Taemin rolls his eyes.

The small cafe is packed with excited audience members and Jongin watches from the back, where the history and travel books are stacked in random order from the small book section the area has. His eyes flicker over the various heads before resting on the familiar form in a black tank and light sweater, pulling down the material of the outer layer before he checks his tuning again and adjusts strings.

Jongin smiles easily, brushing the hair out of his eyes as Chanyeol strums a few times and checks his tuner, crouching over his guitar. His lips moves and Jongin knows without hearing that Chanyeol is singing softly, going over his music and practicing his set briefly. If he closes his eyes, he can hear Chanyeol's voice softly singing melodies and words against his skin, lips pressing to his neck and along the shell of his ear and it sends a sigh of calm through him.

But he doesn't. Instead shifting to wander over to the back of the counter and smirking as Kibum rolls his eye for probably the 90th time that evening behind the dessert display. "Good crowd tonight," he comments as Jonghyun flits by, looking far too peppy for eight in the evening.

"We always have a good turnout," Jonghyun says happily as he bumps hips with Jinki good naturedly and the other just looks exasperated. "The open mic thing was the best change we did to this place."

"You're welcome," Minho says, doing a sort of flourishing bow as he shuffles past Taemin and mimes smacking his ass. Taemin scowls at him and bares his teeth. "I am clearly the genius of this unit."

"Humility," Kibum says, drawing out a tray of cookies and sending a patronizing look towards the taller boy. "Learn it. Better yet, go look it up in the dictionary. Prove to us all that you have mastered reading."

"Aw,"Minho says, walking up to Kibum and slouching slightly. "Is the princess having a bad night?"

"If you touch me I will stab you with a cake knife," Kibum says easily and Minho backs off instantly.

"Chanyeol seems to have his own little fan group," Jinki comments, nodding over to the corner Chanyeol is situated, currently talking with a small group of people clustered around him. Jongin recognizes the girls who had blushed at Jinki a few minutes ago and scoffs, shaking his head as Chanyeol starts gesturing to his guitar and talking animatedly.

"You better watch out, Jongin," Taemin says, walking up and gesturing to him with a spoon covered in milk foam. "One of those little hotties might just try to snatch him up."

"I think I'm safe," Jongin says, waving away the spoon and shaking his head at his old high school friend.

"You sure?" Taemin persists, leaning against the sink and looking obnoxiously skeptical. "What if Chanyeol decides to go back to his old ways. Where he dated everything and fucked it if moved."

"I'm pretty sure I outrank about ninety percent of the people who might catch his interest," Jongin says, not bothering to take the bait his friend is using to try to get a rise out of him.

"Plus, unlike the old days, he actually wakes up to sex instead of an empty bed," Jongin adds, which draws a roll of eyes from Taemin and a scoff from Kibum.

"Honestly, our customers could hear you," Kibum says, rearranging the labels for the desserts as Minho gets started on an order of chai lattes. "We have a reputation, you know. And we'd rather you not ruin it."

Jongin holds up his hands in consent, stepping back a bit as Jinki sighs, something he'll probably do about thirty more times tonight, as Taemin smirks and goes back to packing down espresso.

Jongin steps back, wandering to lean against the counter of the cafe bar as Jinki and Kibum go back to taking orders and his eyes rest on Chanyeol who is chatting with some of the other performers and audience members. The group of girls has settled in the audience near the front and are tittering together excitedly, occasionally erupting into giggles as the talk and looking over to Chanyeol. Jongin smiles. It's at least nice that Chanyeol has fans, even if they seem to be just as enthusiastic about the other regular guitarist Myungsoo who is tuning up on stage and flashing gorgeous smiles out at the audience in general.

A few minutes later Jongin sees Jinki wander from behind the counter and towards the light panel. The lights flicker and the cafe goes quiet, the performers settling easily as Jinki walks up to the front and quickly welcomes everyone, smiling perfectly and introducing the evening as open mic night and to please enjoy and support these local artists. Then Myungsoo is saying hello, warming up the audience before starting in and singing a few songs that he probably wrote in his bathroom while musing over a break or either he or a his ex initiated and he decided to turn a song into.

Jongin watches quietly, clapping when Myungsoo finishes, spacing out on most of the songs. The kid has a nice voice, Jongin will admit, but the lyrics need a little work. Following him is some guy playing the drums and singing in some other language and it is actually kind of cool, the new rhythms mixed with the traditional sounds something they don't usually have on the stage and he claps at the end in appreciation for something that isn't like everything else.

After Mr. Tribal Drums comes probably Jongin's favorite group of regulars, a self proclaimed rap group who go by EPIK. Tukutz walks up on stage with his usual twelve string slung over his shoulders as Tablo and Mithra take the mics and a moment later their slower rap sets sound through the mics and the rhythmic and chill notes of the guitar float through the cafe. Jongin bobs along in rhythm, humming along to the chorus before joining in on the lines. It's a song they play almost every week. An audience favorite.

"No place to go, no place to go~" Jongin sings softly as the artists on stage trade smiles and looks and his eyes drift over to Chanyeol. The guitarist has his eyes closed, head nodding slightly as he sings along with a smile and Jongin feels his chest hum gently as the song rolls along.

The song finishes easily and Tablo goes into a small solo of spoken word while Tukutz pumps out a strong drum beat against his guitar before they finish with a more upbeat playful song and excuse themselves from the stage.

Jongin doesn't really pay attention to the new face of a girl as she clambers up on stage with her guitar before singing out a few simple songs and his mind drifts, mulling over mindless things before his eyes catch Chanyeol setting up and the next moment the girl is leaving and Chanyeol is climbing up amid familiar cheers and claps, Jongin's own hands sounding among the others in encouragement as Chanyeol takes a seat.

Chanyeol smiles, his low laugh echoing through the cafe as he sits down and leans in, greeting the audience in his low tones that rumble in warmth through the cafe. The girls in the front all fall into each other and Chanyeol's mouth pulls in an amused smile as he glances at them before his eyes rise to meet Jongin's, not even having to search for him in the back. Jongin is where he always is, between the history of France and the many places you can visit in Nigeria and smiling back, eyes on Chanyeol and not about to leave any time soon.

Chanyeol's smile tugs just a bit wider and looks just that much more genuine for a moment before he's back to talking to the audience.

Jongin lets his hands drift back into his pockets as he leans back and watches Chanyeol go through the paces of opening before those fingers drift across guitar strings and he begins on the chords of a familiar melody, eyes falling shut as his head bobs in time, eyes slipping closed before he leans forward. His voice comes out soft and rich, the sound threading between bodies and into hearts and minds as Chanyeol sings and strums along in rhythm. Jongin lets his breaths come even, settling with the slow pace of the song as he relaxes into the bookshelf, eyes on the man performing and illuminated in lights. Just like they have for months, even years, and never getting tired of the sight.

Chanyeol finishes up his first song before moving into a second song which is more a mix between singing and rap, the familiar tune from many other sessions and Fridays and afternoons of Chanyeol sitting on Jongin's balcony, feet swinging over the edge with his guitar in his lap as Jongin reads a book at his side and occasionally reaches up to turn a page.

He smiles at the familiarity is brings, watching as the audience sways a bit to the tune before Chanyeol finishes up with a smile.

Chanyeol briefly introduces the last song as a new composition and Jongin's eyebrows raise. He hasn't heard Chanyeol working on anything new lately. Well, technically Chanyeol is always working on new material, humming and singing to himself during the day and Jongin is just used to it. But he's not sure of anything Chanyeol has been working on in particular. Chanyeol's eyes find his in the audience and he smiles brightly, fingers lining up as he winks and Jongin's mouth quirks, wondering what Chanyeol's up to.

The next moment the familiar sound of Chanyeol's guitar is sweeping out as Chanyeol sings into the microphone, voice crawling back to Jongin as words he's not heard yet drape over him. It's for him. That's obvious by the constant gaze of Chanyeol's eyes into his own and he smiles without qualm listening and nodding, watching Chanyeol as the other grins, the lights of the stage playing over his skin and highlighting the dark browns and reds and highlights of his hair that are lost in all other times of the day. On stage, Chanyeol glows.

Chanyeol smiles, fingers flying over the fretboard and plucking away easily as Jongin finds himself laughing softly, the lyrics hidden secrets and jokes only they know and bringing a warmth to his chest that he's only really come to know in the past year.

As the song drifts to a close and Chanyeol finishes, Jongin claps along easily with the rest of the audience, raising his eyebrows at the suggestive nods Minho throws him while Jonghyun whoops and claps. Even Taemin throws him a thumbs up before making an obscene hand gesture. Chanyeol thanks the audience, bowing slightly before moving from the stage. The girls in the front yell out his name unnecessarily and he nods to them briefly, grabbing his guitar case and giving swift words before making his way through the crowd.

Chanyeol never stays up front with the other performers. It's not something that he's done for a while. Not since he asked Jongin that first night two years ago to come watch his shows. Chanyeol grins as he comes up to Jongin and smiles, slightly breathless and still glowing, as if the lights of the stage never left him. Jongin smiles as the other comes up and looks him up and down easily. "How was it?"

"You know your shows are always good," Jongin says evenly, keeping his voice low as a new artist gets up and sets up. Jongin doesn't watch them, his eyes on Chanyeol as he zips his guitar into his case.

Chanyeol gives him a look. "No, I meant-" Chanyeol huffs at him, mouth smiling.

"When did you write that?" Jongin asks, sliding a bit so he bumps into 'Buddhist Traditions of India' and nudges his knee against Chanyeol's.

"I've been working on it for a while," Chanyeol says, face lighting up as he packs away his precious instrument. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's good," Jongin says, eyes flickering to Chanyeol's mouth before back to his eyes. "I like it." Chanyeol's teeth flash in the dim light in the back, settling back against Jongin, guitar at his side. "A lot."

"I hoped you would," Chanyeol says, shifting so he stands beside Jongin, shoulders pressed gently together and Jongin allows himself to lean into the other hand slipping easily from his pocket to hook a thumb into Chanyeol's, tugging gently.

Chanyeol smiles beside him and Jongin lets his own mouth curve as Jinki rolls his eyes and Minho pretends to swoon dramatically. Kibum hits him with a steamed milk pitcher.

Jongin ignores them, watching without really paying attention to the performers on the stage as Chanyeol's hand drifts to wrap into his own, pulling his thumb from the pocket of his jeans to lace their fingers together. He feels Chanyeol shift, leaning closer and automatically relaxes, letting his head fall to rest against Chanyeol's shoulder, padded slightly by the sweater and he sighs, eyes drifting closed. He's not so much tired, though Jongin not being some degree of tired is rare, but more just relaxed.

Somehow, despite Chanyeol's intense energy and almost constant optimism and inability to control his volume (and face at time), being with him is also one of the most relaxing things Jongin has ever experienced, the ease which he pulls Jongin in and around startling at first, but once he let go it just-

"Tired?" Chanyeol asks, face turned and lips speaking into his hair as his thumb presses over Jongin's hand gently, smoothing over skin.

Jongin hums, drawing back a little and looking up at Chanyeol. He's finished performing. There's really no reason for them to stay. All their friends don't expect them to stay anyway. They never do.

"Let's go," Chanyeol says, bending down and grabbing his guitar before leaning forward and kissing Jongin swiftly on the mouth, hand gripping about his own. He lingers for a moment, lips pressed gently and Jongin presses back, his own fingers flexing in Chanyeol's hands before Chanyeol pulls away.

"I feel like we need to establish a 'no PDA' rule with you two," Taemin hisses at them from behind the counter. "You keep scaring off Chanyeol's fangirls with all your kissing and awkward couple stuff."

"Nah," Chanyeol says with a teasing smile. "It's better this way. Half of them are here for Jongin anyway. This way they get to see two hot guys kissing. What's better than that?"

"Sexy," Minho says with his typically wagging eyebrows before Taemin shoves a dish rag into his face. Chanyeol snorts and covers up a laugh before pulling Jongin easily from the cafe, weaving between people before escaping out the back door. Chanyeol barely gets two steps before Jongin tugs him back by their linked hands, Chanyeol turning and face questioning. Jongin doesn't pause as he pulls his hand free and immediately buries it in Chanyeol's dark hair, pulling him down and into a swift open kiss, eyes closed and mouth hot and Chanyeol shifts easily, wrapping his free arm around Jongin's waist and pulling him in, leaning down and slipping his tongue to writhe against Jongin's and earning a soft moan.

Jongin pulls back after a moment, lips tingling as Chanyeol pants into his open mouth, forehead resting against his own and smile in his half lidded eyes. "That was nice," he says, voice soft in the dark night air as Jongin shifts his fingers, brushing through his hair easily and messing it up just because he can.

"I really liked that song," Jongin says, pressing a swift kiss to Chanyeol's mouth as he cups his face and holds him, kissing a second time to Chanyeol's smile.

"It's for you," Chanyeol says, fingers sliding down and pulling Jongin in.

"You sound romantic," Jongin says with a laugh.

"I am romantic," Chanyeol protests, leaning back a bit and looking down at Jongin, mock affronted. "Are you saying I'm not romantic?"

Jongin laughs and ruffles Chanyeol's hair. "You're a try hard romantic," he jokes, stepping back in the direction of his car. They had chosen to use Jongin's car tonight rather than Chanyeol's truck. Easier parking downtown.

"I'm way more romantic than you," Chanyeol says with a pout, following Jongin and pulling his guitar to hoist over his back as he walks behind Jongin, keeping up with him as Jongin grins and walks backwards cockily.

"Oh?" Jongin crooks an eyebrow at Chanyeol, swinging his keys on his finger as Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"Your idea of romance is a can of whipped cream and dice," Chanyeol says as Jongin clicks the automatic lock button on his keys and his Kia chirps behind him.

"To be fair," Jongin says, opening the passenger side door and looking at Chanyeol with a smirk. "You did not object to that."

Chanyeol snorts, opening the back door and sliding in his guitar before opening the drivers side and climbing in. "Yeah, well," Chanyeol says, opening a hand for the keys. Jongin drops them into his palm with a smirk. "Who would object when their hot as hell boyfriend greets them in boy shorts a can of whipped cream and dice saying 'we're playing games tonight'?" Jongin snorts as Chanyeol gives him an amused look.

"True," Jongin concedes as Chanyeol starts the car. "Especially if that boyfriend is me." Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"You're hot shit," Chanyeol says, leaning over to back out of the parking space and stretching, giving Jongin a very nice view of his shoulders.

"Damn straight," Jongin says, waiting until Chanyeol has them backed out before leaning over and catching Chanyeol's mouth as he turns back to the front. Chanyeol moans easily, pressing forward as the car hums and threading hand into Jongin's hair easily, pulling him in as he licks around teeth and tongue and has a gasp ripping from Jongin's mouth.

Chanyeol pulls back first, smiling in mischief at Jongin who huffs a laugh before settling back into his seat.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Jongin asks, looking over to Chanyeol and lolling slightly in his seat.

"You'll see," Chanyeol says with a sly smirk as he pulls out onto the main street and Jongin sighs, settling back into his seat, watching the familiar main street pass by as they drive through town. "What did you think of Tablo tonight?" he asks, starting them into the usual hum of conversation that seems to pass so easily it's like water.

Jongin almost stops paying attention until he finds them turning east, pushing past the main roads and he recognizes where they're heading. He turns to Chanyeol with a knowing smile and sees Chanyeol fighting his own grin as they drive, turning down a tree sheltered road before coming out to the moonlit park area in front of the lake near the city that they usually frequent during the day. It's still early in the year for swimming, being early July, but the water is warm enough.

"This is nice," Jongin comments as Chanyeol turns off the car and settles back into his seat with a sigh, looking over at Jongin in the moonlight and smiling softly, hand settling softly over Jongin's knee.

"Romantic," Chanyeol says, eyes glinting. "The word you're looking for is romantic, Jongin."

"Park Chanyeol," Jongin says, settling into his seat and turning a bit towards Chanyeol. "Master of Romance. Possibly the next Shakespeare. The jury still hasn't decided."

"You're funny," Chanyeol says, squeezing Jongin's knee as Jongin grins at him, reaching over to trace Chanyeol's face with his fingertips, flitting over the lines left by the moon and which he's come to memorize.

"I know," Jongin says, smiling as Chanyeol laughs before leaning over easily, Jongin pushing up and meeting him halfway in a familiar languid press of lips and wrapping his fingers to hold at Chanyeol, pulling him in as his fingers trace over the shell of his ears, sensitive and sticking out from his hair as Chanyeol's hand slides up his thigh easily, pressing over fabric and skin and hitching Jongin's breath in his chest just as it has countless times before. Chanyeol sighs into the kiss, shifting to lean easily out of his seat and continue the easy slow meeting of lips to lips, over and over and over as Jongin feels the familiar hum of heat and want that is always just there under the surface, prickle at his skin.

Chanyeol trails searing kisses down his jaw, pressing into skin and over sensitive flesh, sending shivers over his skin as Jongin runs his hands down, digging under the hem of Chanyeol's shirt and sweater, pushing them up easily to give his fingers and hands the freedom to explore and drag over warm skin and a toned body.

"Chanyeol," Jongin murmurs low as his lover sucks tantalizingly at his throat, tongue lapping and teeth occasionally nipping as his fingers press up under his shirt and drag over Jongin's stomach, dipping low before sliding up his chest and baring his skin to the night air, cool and pleasant and just furthering the heat of desire in his blood.

Chanyeol hums, the vibration tickling into his skin and Jongin huffs, finger turning demanding as they tug at Chanyeol's clothes, the elder letting out a short laugh before drawing back enough to draw the garments over his head as Jongin heaves breaths and watches as Chanyeol's skin shines where the moonlight hits it. He pants, his heart already pumping blood fast through his body and quickly pulls his own tank off easily, the garment barely leaving him before Chanyeol's hands are on him, gliding over skin and his own hands are pulling Chanyeol in by warm skin and digging nails as kiss feverishly, Jongin pressing into Chanyeol's mouth insistently as Chanyeol hums in amusement and pulls back tauntingly.

"Asshole," Jongin growls before pulling back and shoving Chanyeol a bit, glancing into the back before frowning, pushing his hair up off his face.

Chanyeol seems to notice his discontent at the moment and pauses, leaning forward a bit and kissing down his shoulder soothingly. "What?" he murmurs into Jongin's clavicle as the younger frowns into the back.

"We need to move your guitar," Jongin says, looking at the object in question. It's not that the guitar is in immediate danger, it's just they usually don't... Well, best be on the safe side.

Chanyeol stills, mouth settling and nursing gently at Jongin's throat before he draws back, looking into the back where his precious guitar is sitting innocently.

"You're right," he says, hands gently massaging up Jongin's sides. "She doesn't need to see us fucking. It might traumatize her. It was bad enough when I wrote that song about your dick."

Jongin scoffs and slaps Chanyeol who lets out a loud guffaw, shuffling as Chanyeol opens the drivers side door and gets out, Jongin's eyes dropping down to his waist and the bulge sending fuel to the hunger growing inside of him. They fuck a lot, that much is true, but really, it never gets old. Sometimes, Jongin feels like in many ways he finds himself craving it more than when they started dating. When they decided to stop and just try. When just trying it turned into the most stable thing either of them never expected.

Chanyeol easily takes out 'his baby' from the back seat, moving back to put his guitar somewhere safe before returning to the back seat, looking in with a seductive smirk at Jongin. "Are you going to be joining me or am I playing back here by myself?"

Jongin answers him by pulling up on the seat lever and crashing his seat back, sending him to lie flat and waiting with an alluring smirk on his face, body splayed and jeans teasingly low. Chanyeol grins before crawling in, easily maneuvering into the back seat and into Jongin's arms as he reaches up and pulls Chanyeol to him, sealing mouths together, sliding himself back into the car as Chanyeol slides his hand from his chest and down his stomach, down, fingers skittering over skin, to dip into the waist of his jeans, easily fumble the button loose and tugging down the teeth of the zipper before pressing flat and hard over Jongin's cock as it strains against his pants and ripping a moan from Jongin's throat that is swallowed greedily.

Jongin huffs into the swift tangles of Chanyeol's tongue against his own, nipping at lips and bucking his hips up. "Stop," Jongin pants, fingers twisting in hair as a hand drifts to grip at a toned bicep. "Being," he husks as he rolls his hips up into Chanyeol's hand and searches for more friction as the heel of Chanyeol's hand presses down and rolls over his erection. "A tease," he gasps as Chanyeol's fingers slip down and press to the underside of his jeans, teasing where his balls lay through the fabric of his jeans and letting out a moan.

Chanyeol laughs breathlessly into his mouth as Jongin lets out a frustrated grunt and pushes himself up, shoving Chanyeol over and pulling him into the car, half on top of him and kissing him desperately, the hard clack of teeth as he delves into his mouth and runs his hands down Chanyeol's front, nails digging insistently into flesh before making swift work of the front of Chanyeol's pants, pulling them open and slipping into the elastic of Chanyeol's boxers, dragging it back towards him before releasing suddenly. Chanyeol lets out a sharp moan as the snap of elastic hits his skin and cock.

"That wasn't very nice," Chanyeol says, voice sexy and low as he drags his mouth along Jongin's jaw to mouth at his ear and pulls at his jeans, tugging them down his slim hips insistently. He pants and drags his teeth harshly along the soft shell of Jongin's ear, earning a shudder as Jongin's head drops automatically, the sensation spiking over his skin.

"You like it better when I'm naughty," Jongin moans, digging his hands down the back of Chanyeol's pants and squeezing, panting into the leather of his car seats as Chanyeol rolls back into his hands and he shoves down the offending fabric, letting out a loud groan as Chanyeol's hand finally slips to his bare skin and wraps around him, twisting gently as it pulls up him and sends heat over his skin.

"I want to fuck you," Jongin breathes out harshly as Chanyeol's tongue swipes into his ear and draws a shudder. Chanyeol hums, shifting back as Jongin's fingers tease and push his pants down his thighs, purposefully avoiding his wanting cock. He moans as Chanyeol pressing his thumb slowly over the slit of his cock, spreading the bead of precum.

"Now?" Chanyeol asks, kissing back down his jaw to nibble at his lips, eyes open and hazes as the look into Jongin's.

"You can fuck me later," Jongin says with a roll of his hips upward. "I just-" he interrupts himself with a moan as Chanyeol's hand slips down him again, squeezing and pumping him easily. "Chanyeol," he growls and the other smirks, biting at his mouth before releasing his hold around his cock, pulling back and Jongin pushes himself up, shoving his pants down his legs as Chanyeol shifts back, trying to maneuver out of his own jeans before Jongin pushes him back, hand gliding down his long torso and kissing into his neck harshly, leaving Chanyeol to nearly fall out of the car as he wrenches his pants down long thin legs and shifts to lie flush against him, rolling his hips to grind down into Chanyeol, cocks pressed together and Chanyeol moans into the night air as Jongin pants at his throat.

The back of the car is cramped, not nearly as spacious as his or Chanyeol's bed in their respective homes but Jongin doesn't really care, more intent on the building heat between them and in his own body. Chanyeol gasps, mouth parted as Jongin kisses down his chest, leaning back and gently gliding his hands down defined bones on hips to slip below and lift Chanyeol up and into him as he rolls down, the added pressure delicious in the heating air of the car. The ventilation of the open door does little against the haze settling over them both as Chanyeol bucks up, legs bending and bumping into upholstery as he tries to shift.

"Jongin," he moans as Jongin's fingers dig into his as and tease around his entrance.

"I know," Jongin huffs, releasing one hand to dig into the back pocket of the driver’s chair, fingers closing around a small bottle and a familiar assortment of foil packets before he pulls them out. He sits up slightly, careful not to smack his head against the low ceiling, as he pops the cap on the lube and watches Chanyeol try to shift further into the car, searching for a way he can maneuver his legs that won't be painful. Or potentially shift them out of park.

Jongin's chest heaves, cock heavy as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend, trying to prop himself awkwardly in the backseat of a car and grins. Chanyeol catches him, his teeth flashing as he coats his fingers with lubricant and drops the condom packet onto Chanyeol's chest.

"You know, you can look and touch," he says, voice low as he shifts his hips enticingly. "This isn't a restrictive thing."

"I'm just enjoying the view," Jongin says, leaning down and pressing a kiss into Chanyeol's mouth, licking lewdly against Chanyeol's tongue as he slips slick fingers down to press insistently against Chanyeol's entrance, slipping one inside with ease as Chanyeol moans, slowing lowering down. Jongin' follows him, stretching over him and ghosting his other hand down to wrap around the neglect cock below him and pumping languidly.

“See,” Chanyeol pants in between kisses as his hands smooth over Jongin’s back and splay at the base of his spine, massaging gently. “That was almost romantic.” He moans, voice bottoming low as Jongin presses in a second finger, stretching muscle and sliding in and out of a slickening entrance. The soft sounds that pour from his mouth as Jongin easily sides him open have him panting, trailing his mouth down Chanyeol’s throat with the drag of teeth before adding a third finger and crooking them impatiently. 

It doesn’t take much time, many thrusts of his fingers into Chanyeol’s body and twisting and curving for that right angle and spot, pressing in at the awkward angle, before Chanyeol’s back arches and he lets out a long moan, the sound catching in his throat. Jongin grins as Chanyeol’s fingers dig into his back, kneading down the sensitive flesh of his ass and pressing him down. 

Dark eyes hazed with want meet Jongin’s in the darkness and he swiftly pulls his fingers free from the other’s body, picking up the foil packet still lying on Chanyeol’s stomach and ripping it open, rolling the condom onto himself swiftly as Chanyeol watches him with a hungry glint in his eyes. Jongin lets out a low appreciative moan as Chanyeol mouth drops open in a stutter loud gasping whine as he presses into the hot tight feel of his lover’s body, Chanyeol’s hands pulling him further, deeper into him until he’s practically balls deep buried. Panting at the feeling of Chanyeol around him, Jongin looks down, taking in the image of Chanyeol half cast in the dim shadows of night and draws back, hissing slightly at the slow drag around his cock before pressing back in swiftly, dragging a moan from the other’s mouth as his fingers clench. 

The initial steady rock of hips, dragging in and out of a pliant and wanting body that rocks in rhythm with him has Jongin gasping, the soft moans that drop from Chanyeol’s open mouth as he watches Jongin move above and into him. Jongin shifts, thrusting forward into his lover and settling a bit, leaning down to settle his hands around Chanyeol’s waist. The angle from being in a cramped car isn’t ideal but currently, with himself sliding hot and with rising force as Chanyeol grips his ass and urges him to go faster as he drives forward, Jongin isn’t about to complain. Snapping his hips forward and breaking the initial rhythm, he grins, huffing out a laugh at the loud moan that drives out of Chanyeol’s throat as he arches up against the seat of the car. 

Chanyeol’s voice is probably one of the first things Jongin noticed about him when he met him. Sure, Chanyeol is tall, one of the tallest people Jongin has met aside from Yifan, but what struck him most was that deep smooth and near hypnotizing voice that sounded when Chanyeol smiled and greeted himself. It threw Jongin slightly because he hadn’t quite expected if from the other with a face that was more pretty than it was sultry. However, it remains to be one of the things that always manages to wrap around him unlike anything else and the sound of Chanyeol moaning, gasping sounds and soft muted cries in sequence with Jongin thrusting into his body does nothing but fuel the desire and stoke the fire of arousal within Jongin to the point of unbearable want. 

And Chanyeol knows this. “Jongin,” his voice, heavy with lust as his hands slip in their grip as Jongin fucks into him, hips snapping at a pace which Chanyeol doesn’t bother to follow, draws an involuntary moan from Jongin. Chanyeol rocks, his hips rolling as the muscles clench periodically around Jongin’s cock as he rocks harder and faster into him, gasping at the small ‘ah’ sounds that wash around him. With a particularly hard thrust, Chanyeol moans loudly, arching up as his hands slip, scrambling for purchase up Jongin’s back. Jongin doesn’t bother reminding Chanyeol to not alert half the surrounding area. It’s not like they’re going to disturb anyone out here and to hear Chanyeol, voice raggedly gasping and near whimpering as Jongin ruts into him, cock hard as it delves into delicious sensation does nothing but push him further into the bliss of the here and now.

Chanyeol’s eyes are blown, hair sticking to his face with sweat as he arches into Jongin’s body, meeting his gaze full on. Hands sliding over slick hot skin, Jongin doesn’t hesitate to lean down, licking into an eager mouth as one of Chanyeol’s hands drift into his hair and tangles. Pace of hips fast as they snap forward, Jongin can feel himself slipping towards the edge, his body tensing as his pace turns sloppy, driving in and out rapidly. He slides a hand over Chanyeol’s stomach easily, the skin hot and shivering under his fingers, before stroking down the soft path of hair to wrap around Chanyeol’s leaking cock, tip wet and drawing a loud groan. 

“Close,” is huffed into Jongin’s mouth as he nips over lips and leaves them bruised and swollen, his own body taught as he drives towards his release, hand working in time with his hips around Chanyeol’s shaft. “Fuck, I’m so close,” Chanyeol whines low in the back of his throat as Jongin shifts up and slams into him, wrist turning around the head of Chanyeol’s cock in the way he knows sets him off. Chanyeol’s breaths, hot and gasping as he arches up into Jongin, shake as he fists both hands into dark hair and holds. The long drawn out cry that rips from his throat as he comes in Jongin’s hand, body arching and clamping down around Jongin, has him spilling over the edge, moaning as he thrusts through his release. Stilling and feeling the rush of orgasm still lingering about him, Jongin pants, forehead resting against Chanyeol’s as the other gasps at air and his fingers comb gently. 

The low satisfied hum that sounds from Chanyeol’s throat as he strokes lazily through Jongin’s hair has him smiling easily, the relaxed crawl that follows sex settling over him as the cool night air prickles at his skin. “Hey,” Chanyeol says, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Jongin’s lips. Jongin hums back, dragging his hand from between his and Chanyeol’s bodies and wincing slightly at the stick between his fingers. “I love you,” Chanyeol mumbles into him and has Jongin smiling as he cracks open his eyes, looking down into his lover’s relaxed face. 

“We should clean up,” Jongin murmurs, feeling the stick of cum slide between them as he shifts slightly. 

“Want to go for a swim?” Chanyeol asks, raising his eyebrows in suggestion as his hands gently slide over the cooling skin of Jongin’s back pleasantly. “The lake is right there and it’d be a lot easier than trying to find tissues.”

Jongin blinks, looking down at his boyfriend and the smile on his face. He pauses before letting out a soft laugh, leaning down and pressing another kiss. “Alright then,” he agrees before settling back down, enjoying the warm press of skin as he sighs and nuzzles into Chanyeol’s neck, pressing his lips to the skin beneath Chanyeol’s ear. “Just rest for now though.”

Chanyeol doesn’t protest, instead letting his hands glide gently and soothingly over Jongin’s back as the other rests over him, breathing in the scent unique to Chanyeol underneath the smell of sweat and cum and outdoors from today. The smell that he’s come to know as the meaning of home and comfort and love. Eyes slipping closed, he sighs, the hand still resting on Chanyeol’s waist absently rubbing and the skin as he feels Chanyeol’s chest rise in breathes and his heart beats softly against his own. 

It would be so easy to drift off to sleep like this, pressed together in twined limbs and the soft breaths against skin like they have countless times. But they’re in the back of Jongin’s car, with cum smeared between them and sweat sticking to skin. With a sigh, he presses one more kiss to Chanyeol’s neck before drawing back, slipping from the warm heat of the other and groaning, Chanyeol letting out a small sound of discontent as he watches Jongin crouch over him and swiftly tie off the condom. 

“We could leave it here,” Chanyeol says with a small smirk and Jongin looks up at him. Chanyeol mouth quirks as his right eye creases slightly, hair matted to one side of his face and looking thoroughly fucked. “A little educational surprise for the kids who come to swim tomorrow morning.”

Jongin snorts out a laugh before hitting Chanyeol lightly in the chest, smearing a bit of cum over his fingers before leaning down and reaching towards Chanyeol with an evil grin. Chanyeol’s eyes go wide before he laughs and tries to bat away Jongin’s hand, defending himself from having spunk smeared all over his face and writhing up, pushing back and nearly falling out of the car. Jongin lets out a laugh, clambering after the taller man as he practically rolls out of the car in all his naked glory, and stumbling away. Jongin, as soon as his feet hit grass, is bounding after him, laughing in the clear night air as Chanyeol dances out of reach, skin flashing in the silver moonlight as Jongin chases him towards the lake shore. With a loud splash, Jongin tackles Chanyeol, nearly bowling them both into the cool water as they splash in. 

Chanyeol twists him around, laugh ringing as he practically throws Jongin into the water before Jongin drags them both down and sending them to crash beneath the cool surface. Pushing himself up, Jongin shakes the water from his face before lunging to shove Chanyeol down in a wave of water and laughter, getting a mouthful of water as Chanyeol drags them both down. Jongin pushes back and to take a gasp of air as Chanyeol turns to swim out deeper, long limbs gliding through the water easily as Jongin shakes the water from his eyes before following. He ducks under, submerging himself as he swims before popping up for air and shaking his hair, stopping and standing, water rising to his waist as he pushes sopping hair from his face and looks for his boyfriend. 

Chanyeol is swimming lazily about a few feet away, gliding through the water easily and turning over, his hair wet and plastered to his face as his limbs glow almost white in the moonlight above the surface. Chanyeol glances over before grinning and rolling a bit, settling to a stop as his head is just visible above the water. “Tired already?” 

“I just like watching you swim,” Jongin says easily, shaking a hand through his hair as he rubs the other over his chest, smiling when he feels it clean and enjoying the smooth glide of water down his skin. “You know that.” Chanyeol fountains a spout of water at him from his mouth and Jongin rolls his eyes, easily falling into the water and swimming over to Chanyeol. Chanyeol is half crouched in the water, watching him with a grin as he pushes his hair out of his eyes to stick up. Jongin toes against the ground, figuring that if he stands he’ll probably be at about mid chest in the water. “This was a good idea,” he says, the cool of the water pleasant and refreshing against his skin. 

“I know,” Chanyeol says easily, eyes playful as Jongin feels his hand ghost against his arm in the water, fingers gentle against his skin and he smiles as he’s pulled in, his own hands searching in the water for Chanyeol and pressing over the warm skin easily. Chanyeol’s lips are cool from the water as they press to his, the smooth drag of them over Jongin’s sending a sigh through him as Chanyeol pulls him close, wrapping his arms around his waist and press to him. The warm skin of Chanyeol’s body against Jongin’s in the cool water sends a shuddering sigh through him as he shifts closer, deepening the kiss and Chanyeol’s hands drift low. “I have great ideas,” he murmurs to Jongin’s mouth with a smile. 

Jongin grins, pressing fast kisses to willing lips and over Chanyeol’s face, running hands over muscles and a body he knows as the water holds him in odd suspension in the arms of his lover. Chanyeol hums, voice low as he licks away water as it streams down Jongin’s neck before sucking at the juncture between shoulder and neck. Jongin allows his head to drop to the side easily, biting his lips at the sensation as he kneads into Chanyeol’s shoulders and Chanyeol’s legs shift against his own, slipping between them. Jongin allows a moan to slips past his lips as Chanyeol bites down easily, fingers slipping to cradle Jongin against him and rolling them together in the water. 

Chanyeol’s hands, rough with hard work though gentle in the water, slide easily down as he pulls Jongin in, nudging his legs up to twine around him in suggestion as Jongin lets out a soft laugh. “Really?” he asks, leaning in to kiss at Chanyeol’s shoulder as water laps about the bare skin. 

Chanyeol’s laugh rumbles against his throat as Jongin wraps his legs around him easily regardless. “Why not?” he says and Jongin sighs as his hands press over Jongin’s waist, sliding down to dig his thumbs into the prominent curve of his hip bones. Jongin sighs as he feels Chanyeol stiffening against him, heat pooling in his stomach as Chanyeol lathers attention with his mouth against the sensitive skin at the side of his neck and getting soft sounds to drift past his lips. Fingers press back, pulling him closer as the slip around the curve of his legs before drifting down, pressing at the puckered skin that twitches in anticipation as Jongin hums, teeth dragging over Chanyeol’s shoulder easily. 

Fingers, long and assisted by the smooth wet press of the water press past muscle and has Jongin sighing, digging blunt nails into Chanyeol’s back as he shifts, pulling his legs closer at the intrusion as Chanyeol works into him. The gentle sound of water lapping about them is oddly soothing as Jongin pants at the steady and practiced tease of fingers into him as Chanyeol presses soft kisses along his jaw, nudging him up for a simple lingering kiss. 

Pulling back slightly, rocking back onto a second finger as it presses into him, Jongin takes in Chanyeol’s face, water droplets glistening as his hair is slicked back and sticks up in some places. His lips are red and swollen, parted to let out soft pants as the dark dust of red over his cheeks looks pale in the moonlight as it bounces off his skin. Eyes, dark and flickering over his face, cloud and Chanyeol’s usually larger wide eyes are hooded as Jongin rolls his hips into Chanyeol’s in the water, teeth sinking into his bottom lip gently at the sensation as Chanyeol lets out a soft gasp. 

Jongin doesn’t say anything. He’s not the one between them who’s particularly skilled with words. They had established this early on, instead being better to communicate with action. Chanyeol may call himself the romantic one, but what Chanyeol can fill a book with in sweeping script, Jongin can say with his hands, and mouth and the brush of fingers in delicate care. And so, rather than speaking, he leans forward and brings their mouths together, the soft press of lips and the suck of a lip between his own saying more than the word “now” or “please.”

Chanyeol shifts, fingers slipping from Jongin and earning a gasp as he shifts him higher, the younger tightening his thighs around Chanyeol’s waist as Chanyeol stands a bit, holding in place before he sinks down and opens him up in the delicious stretch of hard flesh into his body. Breaths catching in his throat as Chanyeol fills into his body, Jongin presses close, mouth pulling back as Chanyeol rocks slowly in and out of his body, hips moving almost torturously slow. 

Jongin huffs, rocking his hips down onto Chanyeol as the elder watches him easily, eyes dark and easy as he presses purposefully in and out. His fingers grip at Jongin and keep him steady, holding him up in the water as the elder almost tenderly presses pleasure to skitter over Jongin’s heating skin. Pants mix to moans which mix to encouraging sounds dropping from Jongin’s lips as Chanyeol gradually speeds up, the steady pressure and friction inside of Jongin and over highly sensitive flesh having him moaning and shaking in Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol has always been good at doing that, slowly breaking Jongin down until he’s a pleasured mess in his arms before pushing them both over the edge into shaking euphoria. 

Fingers clenched in wet hair as Chanyeol pulls Jongin down fluidly onto him, Jongin pants harshly, eyes losing focus as his heart pounds in his ears and his body burns, the steady tightening curl in his gut flaring as he clings to Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s harsh breaths resound in his ears, amplified by proximity as he pounds up and into him, the slick of flesh hidden by the lapping of water against hurried skin, cooling against the heat racing over bodies that threatens to drown them both. “Chanyeol,” Jongin gasps out, voice strained as his head drops to rest against Chanyeol’s and the elder continues to thrust into him in earnest. “I’m- ah~” drags from his lips as he feels his body tighten impossibly at the relentless stimulation. 

Chanyeol, rather than answering, closes his mouth over Jongin’s, drinking in his moans and cries as he drives in hard, holding the other steady as he form shakes and he feels the overwhelming crash of heat and white bloom behind his eyes, the spidering and blinding race of orgasm racing through him as he moans loudly, body jerking against Chanyeol as the elder drinks down the sounds, hips rocking him steadily through his climax as it thunders through him. A moment later Chanyeol’s own groan resounds in his ears and the fog of intensity as he follows him, hips snapping. Jongin gasps, clinging as Chanyeol gradually stills from his own orgasm and holds Jongin easily, the younger slumping into him and still shivering slightly as his body gradually cools, the chill of water sharp in heightened sensitivity. 

Heart calming slightly, Jongin responds easily to the gentle kiss pressed to his lips as Chanyeol shifts and pulls out of him, the cool rush of water against his throbbing entrance sending shivers over him and earning a soft laugh from Chanyeol. He doesn’t push, simply waiting and kissing the corner of Jongin’s mouth occasionally as he waits for him, cradled in the water. When Jongin’s breath calms enough and he can pull himself from the fog, he pulls back a bit, loosening his legs and kissing Chanyeol, mouth firm as Chanyeol releases him slightly to slip from his arms and stand on his own, feet digging into the sandy bottom of the lake as his hands come to rest at his waist easily. The cool water around him has Jongin shivering slightly as he drags his fingers from Chanyeol’s hair to trail down his arms before he breaks away, looking up at Chanyeol’s soft smile with one of his own. 

“Tired?” Chanyeol asks, repeating the question from earlier though without the taunting playfulness as he rubs his hands gently up and down Jongin’s sides. 

“When am I not tired?” Jongin says, smiling slightly as Chanyeol’s smile broadens and he brings up a hand to brush Jongin’s slowly drying hair from his face. 

“Let’s go home,” Chanyeol says easily, hand cupping Jongin’s face, the mix between cool water and warm skin pleasant. “Then you can sleep and I can write more songs about you.”

Jongin snorts before reaching up and taking Chanyeol’s hand from his face, linking their fingers and dragging him forward, splashing through the water easily as they walk back to shore and the way home. They use the spare blankets in the trunk to dry off a bit before slipping back into their jeans, Chanyeol putting his guitar back into the backseat before shoving Jongin into the passenger seat with a kiss to his frown, telling him to nap on the way home. 

“Did you plan this?” Jongin asks, blinking sleepily as they drive past street lights and the cool air of night drags up his arms along with the exhaustion. He looks over to Chanyeol, leaned back and settled in the drivers side as he glances to Jongin with raised eyebrows. 

“Plan what?” Chanyeol asks, turning down the main street of town towards his apartment. Jongin always stays at Chanyeol’s place on Friday’s. This is something he did even before they dated. When they had just been friends who joked and laughed and Jongin made fun of the song titles Chanyeol chose for his compositions. 

“Tonight,” Jongin clarifies, watching as Chanyeol turns back to look out the windshield and pushing down a yawn. “The whole spontaneous sex in the car and in a lake.”

Chanyeol laughs, the sound low and pleasant as Jongin’s eyes slip closed. “Actually, I originally was going to surprise you with a late night snack and some moon watching as I serenaded you,” Chanyeol says softly and Jongin snorts lightly, smiling at the thought. “But then I changed my mind. You didn’t seem to object though.” Jongin hums in answer, eyes closed as his mind slows in sleepiness and he hears Chanyeol laugh softly before a hand gently brushes the hair from his forehead. 

Chanyeol apparently did pack food for them, as he grabs it from the trunk when they get to his apartment and Jongin watches blinking sleepily as Chanyeol fetches the lunch box and his guitar before walking up to his apartment, climbing up the wooden outdoor stairs to the second level of the small apartment house, Jongin shuffling behind him and yawning. 

Chanyeol’s apartment is the usual mess of mismatched furniture, scattered lyrics sheets, books and paper and pens and articles of clothing. Coffee cups randomly scattered all over from absentmindedness and Jongin barely blinks before toeing off his shoes and making his way over to the sofa, immediately flumping down with a contented sigh while Chanyeol retreats to the kitchen. It was a long day, Jongin having to cover perennials during the rush hours of noon while Tao was down taking care of a delivery truck and constantly getting calls about water gardens. 

The gently sinking of cushions by Jongin’s hip alerts him to Chanyeol’s return and he hums gently, not bothering to open his eyes as Chanyeol settles a hand on his arm to shake him awake. “Come to bed,” Chanyeol says, pressing a kiss to his cheek easily. Jongin mumbles something about getting up and feels Chanyeol smile against his skin before pushing himself up, slumping into Chanyeol as the elder leads them to his bedroom. Jongin wakes up enough to pull off his clothes, watching as Chanyeol does the same and smiling at the dark red mark on his neck Jongin left there earlier. 

Chanyeol pulls him to bed, Jongin flopping forward and Chanyeol tuts slightly before shoving him over to make room before wrapping around him, pulling him close as Jongin curves easily, form fitting into the familiar dips and spaces of Chanyeol that once seemed strange. Once, but not now. 

“Goodnight,” Chanyeol whispers into still slightly damp hair.

“I love you,” Jongin murmurs back, slipping into the warmth of dreams and slumber as Chanyeol’s arms tighten around him gently.


End file.
